Surrender To Me
by BossaNovaBaby24
Summary: One-shot set after "Revelations". Bill is there for Laura to comfort and support her. Adama/Roslin. Slightly angsty fluff.


**Authors Note**

**One-shot, set after Revelations. Just a little bit of slightly angsty fluff. Adama and Roslin rule people! **

**For Kelly BSG A/R rules, you know it! BSG partners in crime, hell yeah!**

**Disclaimer : i don't own the characters or locations in this fictional piece of writing, but then again ... RDM doesn't own earth! ha score! Finally something i don't own that RDM doesn't mwahaha. Nah just kidding, he's brilliant! Mainly because he lets EJO and MM improvise, giving us some amazing scenes such as the Resurrection Ship Kiss and ... putting the ring on her finger and kissing her in The Hub. Oh yes! **

**Also, i do not own the song. Credit goes to an amazing singer and all-round legend. The song is "Surrender" by Elvis Presley. Saw the lyrics and it gave me inspiration for this fic.**

**Surrender To Me**

"I've got numerous raptor teams scouting the area surrounding us. They should report in soon and tell us whether this planet can support life for a fixed amount of time or not."

Bill Adama slowly raised his head, his words falling on deaf ears as he regarded the woman standing just a few feet away. Her stance radiated peace and tranquility, but he knew better. The slight slump of her shoulders, the folded arms. Laura Roslin had looked defeat in the face so many times, but now, right here, it was tangible. She had given up hope of seeing her people living in harmony in the Promised Land. Her gaze was not directed at the man sitting hunched over behind her, elbows resting comfortably on his knees. Her eyes focused on the sky. It glittered with stars, each one just a smaller part, a piece of a bigger puzzle, a marking point for them and one amongst many that made up constellations. It was these that had guided them here. To earth, to the Promised Land.

_When we kiss my hearts on fire,_

_Burning with a strange desire,_

_And I know each time I kiss you,_

_That your hearts on fire too,_

Her hand slowly detached itself from her folded arms in front and traced the side of the Raptor. She needed to feel something solid, something real. She needed to be grounded because, right at this moment, her body threatened to fail her. She could feel the ache in her legs, indicating that they grew weary of her standing. Laura, however, refused to let herself be controlled by her own anatomy. Gripping the frame of the Raptor and steadying herself, Laura looked at the landscape surrounding her.

Bill sensed the change in her. Having spent years watching her with fascination, interest, patience, he now knew every aspect of her, indicating what she was feeling. She was an enigma, a mystery novel that he just couldn't finish, like Searider Falcon. It was only in the past few days that Bill had managed to understand. Something changed within Laura while she was on that basestar. Now, he could read her, absorb her, take in what she trying to convey using just body language. He had found it easy to do so before, but now, there was no wall between them. She didn't hold back on him and he didn't shut her out. She had willingly laid her cards on the table and so had he.

Laura's small frame shook slightly and Bill stood up.

_So, my darling, please surrender__,__  
All your love so warm and tender,  
Let me hold you in my arms, dear,  
While the moon shines bright above,_

She knew he was behind her. It was always a comforting feeling that resonated within her when he was near. Laura felt strong hands touch her waist, with such gentleness that she wondered whether he was there in the flesh at all. It was getting darker now. Lights glowing from the other landed raptors softly illuminated the ruins of what was once a city. _Were there people here just like us? _Laura wondered, grateful for Bill being there and keeping her steady, _were they just living their lives before all this happened? Did they too have an enemy?_

The last thought caused Laura to shudder slightly, and Bill's grip on her waist flexed, the warmth from his hands permeating her coat and reaching her skin. She seemed so frail, he realised, as his hands travelled around to the front of her and pulled her back into him. She was submissive and leaned back into his body, grateful for the support and comfort. Eyes closing slowly, the only thing she could feel was the heat radiating from his body, surrounding her, warming her. In his arms, Laura felt safe, she felt loved. Bill was holding her to him, nestling her head underneath his chin. It had been too long since he had embraced anyone with such intimacy, but Laura seemed to meld into him, fitting so perfectly.

"Look at the moon, Bill," She whispered, breaking the comfortable silence between them, "so bright. I never thought I'd see it again." The last part was barely said, her lips moving but hardly any volume. Accepting her fate was one thing, but admitting that she lost hope was entirely different. Bill didn't reply, just wrapping his arms around her tighter and planting a soft kiss against the top of her head. They looked at the night sky silently, just holding onto eachother, drawing strength and comfort.

_All the stars will tell the story,  
Of our love and all its glory,  
Let us take this night of magic,  
And make it a night of love,_

"This was probably once a beautiful lake." Laura murmured once again, her eyes now closed as her head rested against his shoulder. Bill knew the hidden, painful truths to that sentence. _Once a beautiful lake, but not anymore. Hope of a cabin destroyed by the failures of mankind, war, disease, famine. _

Bill Adama was a man of both words and actions. When needed, he could improvise a rousing speech that would bring out the best of his crew. Now was not the time for words, however, now was the time for actions. His arms loosened around Laura's waist and her eyes fluttered open in confusion. Instead of offering an explanation, Bill slowly turned her body around, until she was facing him directly, her back to the devastating scenery outside of the raptor. They were close now. Closer than they were on the Basestar, or in CIC. She could feel his breath slowly caress her cheek, and his hands lazily traced patterns on the small of her back. Laura, in turn, brought her hands slowly up to his shoulders, flexing her grip against the fabric of his coat. So close, as his eyes tracked over her face. He took in every detail of her face, wanting to memorise it, to keep it locked away for a time when memories were all he had left, be that in a few weeks or a few years. His hands stopped moving against her back, and slowly swept over her shoulders, her small frame, before coming to rest on each side of her face. His thumbs massaged her cheeks gently, soothingly. Laura felt her worries slowly ebb away at his ministrations.

Seeing her starting to relax, Bill placed a tender kiss against her forehead, his lips barely brushing her skin. When he pulled back slightly, he noticed the light in her eyes. Laura wondered whether it was possible to feel so much affection, so much love for one person. The man in front of her proved it to be true. She loved him. It had been a long time coming and they had constantly danced on the line, pulling away and retreating when they got too close to it. That was no more, however, and she smiled lovingly at him. Bill smiled back, his hands still cradling her head. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke;

"I love you Laura Roslin."

Laura in return smiled even more brightly, nodding her head slowly in reply. She sniffed, desperately holding back tears. There would be a time to cry, but not now.

"I love you Bill Adama." She whispered back, sighing as one of his hands travelled away from her face and came to a rest at the back of her neck. He smiled then, a true smile. He moved forward slowly and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was soft, but intense. A culmination of love, comfort and security, as his lips moved against hers. They broke away slowly, and Laura hummed in contentment, before lowering her forehead to his shoulder. Bill's arms slowly wrapped around her again, and he looked out at the landscape. He had the woman he loved in his arms, and his friends and crew by his side. The hideous reality of earth could not take that away from him. He wouldn't let it.

"Bill?" The muffled voice from his shoulder caused him to look down questioningly. Laura pulled away, her face inches from his.

"What is it?" Bill asked softly, concerned. Was there something wrong?

"Take me home." Bill looked confused by her request, and she smiled slightly, before elaborating.

"I want to get back on Galactica. I want to go home."

"Yeah, home." Home was his quarters with her in them. Home was the Galactica with the former president Roslin aboard. Home was the landed raptor on earth with Laura on it. Home was where-ever she was.

_Won__'t you please surrender to me  
Your lips, your arms, your heart, dear  
Be mine forever  
Be mine tonight_

**A/N**

**Now, this fic was inspired by the song. I had some trouble managing to put pen to paper for this one, for some strange reason, so reviews are particularly welcome because i want to know how it turned out. Criticisms and suggestions for improvement are more than welcome, but no flames please. **

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
